Die Hochzeitseinladung
by Laura1996
Summary: Ein neuer Teil meiner Dé-ja vu Reihe. Albus Dumbledore findet heraus, dass Minerva heiraten will. Wie Alastor Moody davon erfahren hat, ist auch noch mit reingemischt. Wie wird Albus reagieren, wenn seine kleine Minerva heiraten will. Steckt vielleicht sogar noch mehr hinter der Heirat?
1. Chapter 1

Alle Rechte gehören J.K. Rowling. Wie immer. :) Hier der versprochene Teil.

Es war beim Frühstück. Er trank gerade seinen Tee und öffnete seine Post als ihm ein hübscher weißer Briefumschlag in die Hände fiel.

„Oh eine Hochzeit. So ein schöner Anlass." Dachte er sich.

Als er die Einladung öffnete verschluckte er sich an seinem Tee. Da stand:

Richard William Smith

Minerva Sigrid McGonagall

laden zu ihrer Hochzeit ein.

Das glückliche Paar will sich am 3. Dezember 1955

in Caithness trauen lassen und läd sie herzlich dazu ein.

Minerva. Seine kleine Minerva wollte heiraten. Sie war doch erst vor ein paar Wochen 20 Jahre alt geworden.

Und er hatte noch nie von diesem Richard Smith gehört. Zumindest nicht von Minerva. Natürlich kannte Albus ihn. Er hatte ihn auch unterrichtet, aber die beiden hatten sich, soweit er wusste nicht in der Schule kennen gelernt. Er war 5 Jahre über ihr gewesen.

Er war auch Auror. Minerva musste ihn in ihrer Ausbildung kennen gelernt haben. Aber heiraten ? Minerva hatte nie dieses Interesse geäußert.

Als Lehrer in Hogwarts wusste man viel über das Privatleben seiner Schüler. Besonders, wenn sie der Schützling von einem waren. Minerva und er waren durch ihre Animagusstunden schon während ihrer Schulzeit befreundet gewesen. Sie hatte nie einen Freund. Es gab Verehrer, aber die hat sie direkt abblitzen lassen. Sie war ofensichtlich an keiner Beziehung interessiert. Das hatte sie immer klar gesagt und gezeigt.

Was hatte sich verändert, dass sie sofort heiraten wollte?

Er würde Alastor fragen. Der war schließlich ihr Ausbildungsleiter gewesen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ah Alastor mein Freund. Wie geht es dir?"

„Man kann nicht klagen mein Freund. Weswegen wolltest du mich treffen?"

„Ich bin ein wenig neugierig über eine deiner Schützlinge." Albus hielt die Hochzeitseinladung hoch.

„Ach das." sagte Alastor glucksend.„Das ist eine lustige Geschichte."

„Ach ja? Ich höre." sagte Albus schmunzelnd.

„Naja du weißt ja, dass ich nicht so begeistert war Frauen ins Programm aufzunehmen. Besonders schöne Frauen...Das bringt nur den Hormonhaushalt der männlichen Kollegen durcheinander. Das kann ich nicht haben.

Und das hat es auch. Fast jeder Mitauszubildende von Ms. McGonagall hat sie um ein Date gebeten.

Aber ich habe das Mädchen unterschätzt. Den Kopf fest auf den Schultern. Hat jeden einzelnen Abblitzen lassen. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem schneidenden Kommentar. War sehr amüsant das mit anzusehen. Die haben sich nicht getraut nochmal zu fragen. In den folgendem Jahr der Ausbildung hat sich meine hohe Meinung von ihr nur gefestigt. Fokussiert. Leistungsstark. Sehr gut in dem was sie tut. Von dem was ich sagen kann hatte sie auch keine Liebschaften. Zumindest ist das in ihrem Arbeitsverhalten nicht aufgefallen...Das gleich kann man von ihren männlichen Kollegen nicht behaupten..." grummelte Moody.

Er legte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein.

„Und dann habe ich meine Truppe dem Autorenbüro vorgestellt. Du weißt schon, für das letzte halbe Jahr der Ausbildung. In dem Moment, in dem sie Mr. Smith gesehen hat, als er sich vorgestellt hat..." Moody schmunzelte. „Sie war wie ein Fisch aus dem Wasser." Er gluckste nun vergnügt. „War ein Wunder, dass sie es geschafft hat ihren Namen zu sagen und er war kein Stück besser. Hätte ich bei ihm auch nicht gedacht. Auch immer den Kopf fest auf den Schultern. Dafür mussten sie sich von ihren Kollegen so einiges an Witzen gefallen lassen." er gluckste erneut.

„Er hat sie noch am gleichen Abend um ein Date gebeten. Sie hat ja gesagt. Seit dem sind sie ein Paar."

Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile, dann begann Moody erneut mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

„Aber ihre vielversprechende Karriere wird jetzt wohl erst einmal abgebremst."

„Warum?" fragte Albus entsetzt und besorgt. „Leidet ihre Arbeit unter ihrer Beziehung?"

„Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Mr. Smith unterstützt ihre Karriere sehr. Sie hat jetzt praktisch zwei Mentoren. Sie ist noch besser als vorher und wenn es nach mir ging würde ich die beiden nur noch zusammen in den Einsatz schicken. Die beiden können miteinander kommunizieren ohne nur ein einziges Wort zu verlieren. Was im Einsatz sehr nützlich sein kann."

„Was ist dann das Problem?" fragte Albus verwundert.

„Nun, wenn mich mein Instinkt nicht trügt, und wir beide wissen das kommt höchst selten vor, ist die kleine schwanger. Was eine Erklärung für die rasche Verlobung und die kurzfristige Heirat wäre."

Albus schwieg. Dann sagte er: „Ich halte ein Baby nicht für einen guten Grund zu heiraten."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber du kennst ja unsere Zeit. Wenn sie nicht heiratet, bevor das Kind da ist , wird sie niemals eine Karriere machen und außerdem war es bei den Beiden ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit. Albus du weißt ich bin kein großer Romantiker, aber wenn es ein Paar gibt, dass das alles schafft, dann sind es die Beiden. Sprich von mir aus mit Ms. McGonagall, aber mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva saß am nächsten Samstag am Frühstückstisch und trank ihren Ingwertee, um ihre morgendliche Übelkeit in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie hatte gerade einen Brief von Albus geöffnet, als Richard rein kam, seine Haare noch nass von der Dusche.

„Hey Liebes. Gehts dir besser?"

„Ja viel besser. Danke Schatz." sagte Minerva und lächelte zu ihm auf. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter gab ihr einen guten-morgen-Kuss. Dann legte er eine Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch und fragte : „Wie geht es dem Baby? Benimmt es sich?"

„Alles gut Richard. Nur noch ein bisschen unwohl in der Magengegend. Is schon fast weg."

„Ach ja. Albus hat zugesagt. Er kommt zur Hochzeit."

„Ich finde es immer noch seltsam, dass du unseren alten Lehrer einladen willst."

„Er ist mein Freund, Richard. Er hat mir schließlich geholfen ein Animagus zu werden. Ach ja und er hat mich gebeten ihn heute zu besuchen. Ich denke ich werde zum Tee nach Hogwarts reisen."

„Minerva ist das in deinem Zustand wirklich ratsam?"

„Um Himmels Willen! Ich bin erst im 2. Monat! Wenn das so weiter geht, werden das noch ein paar anstrengende Monate."

„Ok... Sei nur vorsichtig und wenn es dir nicht gut genug geht um zurück zu reisen, dann übernachte dort."

Das wird nicht passieren, aber wenn es dich beruhigt. Ok."

-TBC-

Bitte sagt Bescheid ob es euch gefallen hat. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Am darauf folgenden Samstag klopfte es an der Bürotür von Prof. Dumbledore.

„Herein. Ach du bist es Minerva. Komm setz dich. Ich lasse uns gleich einen Tee kommen."

„Danke Professor."

„Bitte Liebes, nenn mich Albus. Du bist schließlich nicht mehr meine Schülerin."

„Ok. Albus." sagte Minerva und lächelte ihren ehemaligen Professor an. Die beiden verfielen in eine lockere Plauderei über Verwandlung, die Schule, und das Ministerium, so wie sie es auch in sonstigen Treffen und in ihren Briefen taten. Dann schnitt Albus das Thema der Hochzeit an.

„Nun Minerva, ich war doch sehr überrascht eine Hochzeitseinladung von dir zu erhalten. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass dich das Thema nicht besonders reizt und du hattest mir auch nichts von Richard erzählt."

Minerva rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Nun waren sie, wie sie wusste, an dem eigentlichen Grund des Treffens angelangt.

„Naja, vor Richard hatte ich auch nicht das Interesse zu heiraten." antwortete sie.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Albus.

Minerva begann zu strahlen, wie er es bei ihr nur einmal gesehen hatte. Als sie es geschafft hatte sich zum ersten mal in eine Katze zu verwandeln.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten Albus."

„Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen? Ich meine, wenn ich noch nichts von ihm gehört habe..." sagte er.

„Albus, das klingt ja fast wie ein Verhör!" sagte Minerva schmunzelnd,„ Wir sind seit ca. einem Jahr zusammen. Ich habe nichts erzählt, weil es doch irgendwie seltsam wäre seinem Lehrer über das eigene Liebesleben zu erzählen."

Albus sah sie ungläubig mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Aber wir sind doch wohl inzwischen Freunde. Ich hätte gedacht du würdest mir sowas erzählen." sagte Albus und wirkte dabei ein wenig traurig.

„Du hast Recht Albus. Tut mir leid. Ich denke ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich wollte warten bis ich dir beweisen konnte, dass das keine dumme Jugendliebe ist, die mich von meiner Arbeit und von meinem Studium der Verwandlung abhält... und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell."

„ Du könntest mich nie enttäuschen. Du hast schon so viel erreicht. Ich würde auch nicht glauben, dass du für einen Mann alles vernachlässigen würdest und für Liebe muss man sich nicht schämen. Merk dir das."

„Ok." sagte Minerva. Gerührt blickte sie auf ihre Hände und beide schwiegen eine Weile.

„Nun zu dem anderen Punkt der mich besorgt."sagte Albus,„ warum ging es plötzlich so schnell?"

Minerva sa ihn nicht an.

„Minerva, könnte es vielleicht sein, dass su schwanger bist und deswegen heiraten willst?" fragte Albus vorsichtig.

Ihr Kopf schnappte nach oben und sie sah ihn mi großen Augen an.

„Du musst ihn nicht heiratender nur weil du schwanger bist. Ich würde dich unterstützen wo ich nur könnte und deine Familie auch."

„NEIN!" rief Minerva, „ Das ist es nicht... Also ja du hast Recht, ich bin schwanger, aber das ist es nicht."

Sie sah wieder auf ihre Finger.

„Minerva, ich verstehe, wenn du sauer auf mich bist, aber ich will dir nur helfen und ein Baby ist kein guter Grund zu heiraten."

„Das Baby ist nicht der Grund Albus. Das ganze ist nicht so plötzlich wie es aussieht."


	5. Chapter 5

„Ach ja?" harkte Albus nach.

„Nein. Richard hat mir bereits nach 2 Monaten Beziehung einen Antrag gemacht. Ich habe ihm damals gesagt, dass ich ihn zwar sehr Liebe und eigentlich liebend gerne ja sagen würde, ich aber ablehnen müsse, weil es noch zu früh sei. Er hat dann immer wieder gefragt und im Juli hab ich ja gesagt." Minerva lächelte als sie sich an den romanischen Antrag beim Picknick erinnerte.

„Aber wir hatten entschieden noch zu warten bis wir die Verlobung bekannt geben, damit sich die anderen keine Sorgen machen, dass es nicht genügend durchdacht ist. Wir wollte eigentlich sofort heiraten aber es war uns wichtig nicht kopflos zu erscheinen." Sie driftete wieder ab.

„Du siehst ich bin schon seid einiger Zeit verlobt und dann... dann wurde ich schwanger. Für normal würde ich mich fragen, wie ich nur so dumm sein konnte, dass mir so etwas passiert... ,aber das habe ich nicht. In dem Moment als ich von dem kleinen Wurm erfahren habe, habe ich mich verliebt. Ich liebe dieses Baby jetzt schon, obwohl ich erst im zweiten Monat bin. Von da an war für Richard und mich alles klar. Wir wollen unsere perfekte kleine Familie. Ich will seine Frau sein, wenn dieses Baby kommt.

Dass die gesellschaftlichen Konventionen erfüllt werden ist ein netter Nebeneffekt, der alles einfacher machen wird. Das hat aber keine große Rolle in unserer Entscheidung gespielt. Und naja, es kann sein, dass die Schwangerschaftshormone meine weibliche Eitelkeit zum Vorschein bringen. Ich will an meiner Hochzeit nicht aussehen wie ein Waal. Ich möchte schön in einem weißen Kleid sein, so wie jedes Mädchen davon träumt."

Sie wurde unter Albus' erstauntem Blick rot. „Ja, auch ich habe davon als kleines Mädchen geträumt."

Minerva, immer noch rot im Gesicht schaute auf ihren Verlobungsring und lächelte. Albus beobachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie da saß und ihren Verlobungsring anlächelte.

„Du liebst ihn wirklich sehr." sagte Albus verklärt lächelnd. Minerva sah daraufhin auf und begann zu strahlen. „Ja sehr. Ich wusste sofort, als ich ihn sah, dass er die Liebe meines Lebens ist. Keine dumme Schwärmerei oder etwas anderes. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich wusste es."

„Halte das fest. Nicht jeder findet seinen Seelenverwandten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so unterschätzt habe." fügte Albus demütig hinzu.

„Kein Problem, Albus. Meine Eltern haben genauso reagiert. Und meine Brüder." sagte sie schmunzelnd. Inzwischen konnte sie darüber lachen. „Und ich hätte an eurer Stelle genauso reagiert. Richard und ich wissen, wie das von außen aussieht."

„Nun meine liebe Minerva, dann kann ich dir nur gratulieren. Sowohl zur Verlobung als auch zur Schwangerschaft. Nur noch eins. Bring das nächste mal deinen Verlobten mit. Ich muss mir noch einen Eindruck von ihm machen."

Daraufhin lachte Minerva laut auf. „Jetzt hörst du dich an wie mein Vater ."

 **-Ende-**

 **Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen war wieder nur eine kleine** **Spielerei, auch wenn es diesmal ein wenig länger war. Ich hab noch ein paar Geschichten auf Lager eine ein wenig ernstere und noch ein paar witzige, die Minerva teilweise so zeigen wie wir sie kennen und manche die sie von einer anderen Art zeigen. So wie in dieser Geschichte.**

 **Ich schreibe parallel eine andere Geschichte bei Downton Abbey auf englisch. Vielleicht wollt ihr da auch mal rein gucken.**

 **Kuss Laura**


End file.
